


Haunted

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, ChanHun, Character Death, DoBaek, EXO - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanstasy, Haunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Prison, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Wizard, baeksoo - Freeform, sechan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | bruxos | red collectionAukka estava em perigo.A força da natureza parecia ameaçar a sociedade dos bruxos de sangue dourado, e ninguém sabia por onde começar a investigar.Após a Primeira Revolta, todos os bruxos estavam fracos e sentiam que a floresta já não respondia mais ao seus chamados como antes. Uma onda de sequestro começou a assombrar a Ordem de Aukka, e vários bruxos já se sentiam amedrontados.Havia alguma força agindo contra Aukka e cabia ao Guardião, Byun Baekhyun, descobrir qual era.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Red Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Notas do Autor

Essa história é um plot original meu, sem inspiração em qualquer outra fantasia de bruxos que eu tenho conhecimento. Então resolvi escrever essa nota para tentar introduzir um pouco como o universo de Haunted funciona.

Um poucos da história... 

Os bruxos dourados são aqueles que contém um sangue dourado, e bruxaria natural em seu sangue. Eles manipulam coisas palpáveis, entidades que pertencem a Terra, tal como elementos, matérias vivas e matéria cósmica. São criaturas extremamente reservadas, e não são do tipo que se misturam com as outras raças que existem nesse Universo. Os bruxos, são poucos, já que a maioria morreu quando a Primeira Revolta aconteceu. A população Dourada, hoje, contém menos bruxos que um pequeno vilarejo.

A sociedade deles é dividida pela Ordem, em que cada bruxo tem a sua função. Existem aqueles que protegem Aukka (A Guarda), aqueles que pertencem a discussões políticas (O Conselho), e aqueles que fazem a sociedade "girar" (A Urbe). 

Antes, quando bruxos prateados e dourados ainda conviviam em paz, existiam outras divisões que agora estão extintas (A Visão, A Justiça e A Forja). Depois da Primeira Revolta, todos os bruxos prateados foram derrotados na batalha, sobrando apenas o líder deles, Lorde Kim, que também é chamado de Kim Minseok.

O Lorde Kim foi nomeado o líder de Aukka como retratação dos bruxos dourados no Tratado de Paz, dando a ele a posse de não só toda Aukka, como também a região em que os bruxos ficavam isolados em Algenna, os Países Baixos. 

Antes da primeira Revolta, as terras eram divididas, e Aukka era de posse de todos os bruxos que viviam lá, sendo seus respectivos líderes (Kim Minseok, dos bruxos prateados; e Kim Junmyeon, dos bruxos dourados) as pessoas responsáveis pela organização de suas respectivas sociedades. Porém, depois da Primeira Revolta, Kim Junmyeon morreu deixando os bruxos dourados a mercê do comando de Lorde Kim, tal como é até os dias que se conta a história.

Território...

Aukka é uma floresta mágica localizada nos Países Baixos de Algenna, o país dos seres fantásticos. Não existem seres humanos em Algenna, mas existem aqueles que não possuem poderes, apenas a Visão. Também existem aqueles que são "exilados", criaturas que cometeram crimes além do que as Leis cobrem e tem seus poderes arrancados. 

Algenna é dividida em diversas sociedades mágicas. Há aqueles que andam sobre as terras, aqueles que nadam pelas águas e aqueles que voam pelos ares. Todos tem suas próprias leis e organização de sociedade, mas todas as raças devem ter seus respectivos líderes.

A história aqui, no entanto, abordará somente Aukka e os acontecimentos após a Primeira Revolta dos Bruxos de Aukka. 

Playlist da fanfic:

spotify:playlist:2MsztM5XMUUeXjhneykP4A


	3. Epígrafe

"Se pela noite a estrela é mais alta

E a chama é usada para caçar

A natureza responde ao chamado

Daquele com o sangue dourado

Que é o dono de tudo o que toca

Para além das montanhas de Aukka,

Se pelo dia o Sol se esplandece

Onde a escuridão já não pode mais tocar

Aquele com o sangue prateado

Recebe, do além, o chamado

Para soprar além do estremado

Que a natureza passou a levar."


	4. Chapter 4

Floresta de Aukka, Países Baixos de Algenna.

1458 anos após a Primeira Revolta.

A floresta de Aukka era o bem mais precioso do Lorde Kim.

Desde os perímetros que delimitavam o Lago Lunar até onde as montanhas acabavam num precipício; desde os arredores do castelo e até mesmo no alto céu estrelado — tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu poder. Aukka parecia existir somente para o bruxo de sangue prateado, pois ele era o único que restara depois da guerra.

Geração e gerações de bruxos dourados viveram e morreram desde a revolta, mas o desastre com o povo da Prata parecia ter sido fatal. Não que Baekhyun tivesse pena: eles mereceram cada gota mágica derramada. Mas a consequência de um tratado de Paz assinado em nome da destruição era severa: tudo aquilo agora pertencia somente a ele.

Kim Minseok não tinha filhos. Não tinha irmãos e muito menos uma família a zelar. Era apenas ele, seu pequeno dragonite de estimação e toda a terra de Aukka. Justiça, alguns apontariam. Crueldade, era o que Byun pensava. Pois se tinha alguma coisa que definia bem Kim Minseok, era crueldade.

Baekhyun era um jovem bruxo de 60 anos. Ainda não tinha a sabedoria dos milenares, ou muito menos a vivência de muitos dos seculares. Havia conseguido sobreviver e manter a aparência de um jovem de 25 anos, diferente de alguns outros bruxos que preferiam se manter na casa dos 70 ou 100. Não era de seu feitio associar sabedoria a idade. Aquela era uma ideia ultrapassada na qual os anciões ainda se apegavam como grandes saudosistas que eram.

Mas o moreno não pensava assim.

Haviam poucos bruxos mais novos também. Não era tão comum que a sociedade bruxa fosse grande, então não haviam muitos iguais a ele. Era arriscado viver como um bruxo em Algenna. Como eram extremamente poderosos, as outras criaturas tinham inveja de seus dons naturais e muitas vezes tentavam caçá-los para serem utilizados em guerras. Então a maioria deles viviam isolados, escondidos em Aukka como se fosse o próprio refúgio do paraíso. Mas aquilo estava se tornando um fardo que os bruxos não queriam mais carregar.

No salão de acordos, onde Baekhyun se encontrava para mais uma das reuniões do conselho, iriam finalmente discutir sobre o estatuto de proteção de Aukka — e de sua própria raça — mediante as outras criaturas de Algenna. Era possível que a petição não passasse do Conselho da Ordem, mas os bruxos queriam se organizar para fazer com que isso começasse a valer para todo o território.

Claro que o salão estava cheio de pessoas da Ordem. Kim Minseok, por exemplo, estava bem colocado no pódio, bem no centro do palanque onde ficavam os membros mais importantes do Conselho. Guardiões, Bruxos Altos, entre outros seres mais baixos da camada social, se encontravam enfileirados um ao lado do outro, esperando pelo discurso que iria vir.

Baekhyun estava ao lado de seus amigos, apenas aguardando com curiosidade o que o decorrer da noite poderia lhe trazer. Kim Jongin, um dos espiões do Conselho, estava do seu lado esquerdo. O rapaz que tinha um cabelo esverdeado parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Byun até tinha curiosidade para saber o que era, mas não o conhecia o suficiente para se fingir de preocupado. Ele saberia que era mais um tipo de curiosidade sondativa. Pois, sim, tinha medo que alguns bruxos poderiam esconder coisas do resto deles ali. Afinal, não era uma sociedade conhecida pela paz e a união. 

Todos os membros, devidamente vestidos com o código da Bruxaria (vestes pretas com ornamentos dourados), se diferenciavam de Minseok, que vestia uma túnica branca e prateada. Era um contraste ridículo, mas era o que delimitava a diferença brutal entre eles. Baekhyun, por exemplo, vestia um terno inteiramente preto, com um ornamento que lhe tomava todo o pescoço até parte das orelhas. Era uma de suas vestes de gala, a mais pomparosa que tinha. Gostava de vestir coisas que lhe representava, então não ligava que poderia beirar ao exagero.

Kim Jongin se vestia semelhante a si, com mais ornamentos dourados pelos braços; enquanto os outros amigos pareciam um pouco mais sérios. A verdade era que ambos pareciam de longe os mais jovens dali — o que não passava de uma verdade. Eram mesmo jovens, apesar de haver também outros bruxos com idades semelhantes.

Mas de todos os bruxos, Baekhyun estava dando falta de um em particular.

— Não acha estranho que nenhum dos Do esteja aqui? — perguntou ele para Jongin, que finalmente despertou de seu torpor para lhe dar atenção.

— O que disse? — perguntou Kim, alheio ao comentário do moreno.

Byun agora pensava se deveria mesmo entrar nesse assunto.

Não que fosse inteiramente fora de contexto: os Do eram mesmo pessoas poderosas e importantes para o Conselho. Então era de se estranhar que nenhum deles ainda havia chegado.

— Quero dizer... será que todos já chegaram? — Jongin olhou em volta, vasculhando pelo salão com os olhos certeiros.

— Creio que não. Ainda não avistei Do Kyungsoo em lugar algum.

Ah. Era exatamente de quem Baekhyun também sentira falta.

Do Kyungsoo, de longe, era uma ameaça para todos ali. Byun não confiava nele, e imaginava que muitos outros também compartilhavam de sua desconfiança. Mas não pode ao menos comemorar com a falta de informação, pois quando virou-se novamente para o lado, percebeu que o baixinho caminhava pela porta. Em direção a eles.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

Aquilo não cheirava nada bem.

— O que faz aqui, Do Kyungsoo? — Jongin perguntou, ligeiramente interessado na presença do bruxo das trevas.

Byun nunca havia se dado com os Do. Eram apenas três deles: Do Kyungsoo, Do Seungsoo e Do Taekyung. Três irmãos, todos incrivelmente insuportáveis.

O mais velho, Taekyung, era praticamente invisível. Vivia no submundo e raramente aparecia na sociedade para dar as caras. Seungsoo era o mais disciplinado. Tinha o respeito de todas as camadas da sociedade bruxa, um talento natural com cristais e de longe era o mais sábio dos três em assuntos de alquimia e astronomia. Um verdadeiro raro achado. Do Kyungsoo, por outro lado, era a ovelha negra. Indisciplinado, irresponsável, e com uma inclinação a quebrar as regras. O filho caçula era o que os bruxos dourados chamariam de pesadelo ambulante.

Baekhyun nunca se dera bem com ele.

— Voltei por outras razões, Kim. Se eu fosse você não comemoraria tanto. — o moreno olhou para Baekhyun com desdém — Principalmente não com esse aí do seu lado.

Byun se enfureceu na mesma hora. Se não tivesse um controle absoluto pelos próprios poderes, jurava que teria incendiado o babaca apenas com o olhar.

— Não precisamos de ajuda de um irresponsável como você, Do Kyungsoo. Seu irmão tem sido bem mais prestativo com o auxílio das barragens. Seria incrivelmente imprudente confiar qualquer coisa a um bebê sem controle como você.

— Sem controle? — Do sorriu friamente — Você não faz ideia do que fala, Byun.

Baekhyun se calou diante da constatação. Talvez ele realmente teria partido para um treinamento, por isso o sumiço seria explicável. Talvez devesse prestar mais atenção no jovem Do se quisesse rebater as suas acusações.

— Kyungsoo... por onde esteve? Por que só voltou agora? Não sabe que estamos correndo perigo? É imprudente sair sozinho em tempos como esse. — Jongin disse, ligeiramente preocupado com o garoto bruxo.

O moreno endureceu a postura, cruzando os braços no terno preto que vestia. Baekhyun odiaria admitir que a cor ficava bem nele. De algum modo, dava-lhe a aura de um bruxo extremamente poderoso, como se tivesse poderes maiores guardados nas mangas (e talvez tivesse mesmo). O terno, ao contrário de todos os outros uniformes do Conselho, era com ornamentos pretos. Dificilmente vira algum dos Do usando as roupas tradicionais, então imaginara que Kyungsoo também não seguiria a mesma norma.

— Estive pesquisando... — foi tudo o que disse, voltando a admirar o palanque na frente deles — Já sabem quem irá falar o que? Já disseram a proposta?

— Não. — Jongin respondeu — Ao que parece, iremos decidir em conjunto.

Kyungsoo bufou, como se achasse graça.

— Certo. Como se fossemos mesmo isso. — o bruxo checou o relógio no pulso, que consistia em mostrar outra visão do tempo.

Os relógios lunares eram especialidades de Do Seungsoo. Nunca haviam falhado durante todos os anos que a família cuidava dos negócios de joalheria. Havia um consenso de que os Do eram especialistas na sabedoria do Tempo do Universo desde os primórdios da existência da Magia. Era um tipo de sabedoria que pertencia somente a eles, e, de fato, a Seungsoo, especificamente.

Baekhyun não tinha nenhuma peça deles em seus pertences, mas sempre quis poder ter cristais o suficiente para comprar. Olhando para Do Kyungsoo agora, percebia porque eram extremamente caros: haviam mini galáxias dentro do visor. Algo que o moreno nunca havia visto de tão perto antes.

— Os tempos já não são mais os mesmos, Kyungsoo. Sabe que o Conselho não quer mais dar confiança àqueles que nos traíram no passado. Penso que agora seria sábio para nós-

— Seria sábio para vocês, idiotas, que acordassem para a realidade! — Do interrompeu, com a voz firme — Eu não ficarei parado enquanto alguém toma tudo o que meus antepassados morreram para conquistar. E penso que vocês também não deveriam.

— Do que está falando? — Baekhyun perguntou, curioso.

— Você saberá. — Do disse sombriamente.

O bruxo caminhou para longe dos outros dois, que estavam sentados na primeira fileira de cadeiras. Baekhyun o observou indo para onde ficavam os bruxos da Guarda, em suas roupas azuis escuras com ornamentos dourados. Kyungsoo parecia ter um destaque entre eles, como um príncipe das Trevas que era. Falava com os guardas com tal propriedade e autoridade que o Lorde Kim nunca havia conseguido oferecer.

Byun sabia que se ele quisesse, Do Kyungsoo já teria se tornado o seu líder. Mas não era para isso que o jovem bruxo estava se preparando. Baekhyun também sabia bem disso.

— Acha que ele fala a verdade? — Jongin questionou, com um ar amedrontado.

Byun o olhou, tentando esconder seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

— Não sei se devemos leva-lo tão a sério. — disse, sabendo que Jongin iria acreditar em tudo que ele lhe dissesse — Acho que nesse momento, devemos confiar em Lorde Kim, e no planejamento do Conselho. Creio que a Ordem não pode se dividir, num momento como esse.

Jongin concordou, como se essa fossa a única verdade absoluta. Baekhyun cruzou os braços sob o peito nu, sentindo o tecido do paletó negro de ornamentos dourados que usava. Havia sido um presente do próprio Lorde, como boas-vindas a posição de Guardião de Aukka. Era uma roupa um tanto peculiar e festiva, mas ele havia decidido por usar para chamar um pouco de atenção. Haveria coisas quais ele queira dizer e esperava que fosse ter a oportunidade. De outro modo, os bruxos dourados estariam perdidos em meio ao caos.

O salão de repente fez um silêncio absoluto. No alto do palanque de cristais lunares, das pedras que reluziam a luz em todas as suas cores, Lorde Kim levantou de seu trono, caminhando com a graça de um líder determinado até o centro do palanque. Suas roupas brancas com ornamentos prateados, se destacavam da multidão e de todas as pessoas do Conselho, assim como a sua pele de gelo e os cabelos esverdeados como as cores do mar. O líder dos bruxos prateados era uma criatura extremamente bonita, delicada, que continha uma aura extremamente poderosa. Baekhyun sempre se sentia pequeno quando ele estava presente.

Todos os bruxos presentes no salão pareceram entrar num silêncio absoluto no mesmo instante. Todos estavam prestando atenção somente no Lorde e nas palavras sábias que ele teria a dizer. Sábias palavras... Baekhyun duvidava disso.

— Saudações ao povo de Aukka. E saudações ao povo de Algenna. Que a Paz seja o nosso guia. — o Lorde disse, citando o lema dos bruxos.

Baekhyun, por algum motivo, viu seu olhar perdido em Do Kyungsoo nesse momento. O rapaz moreno tinha uma expressão fechada, com a linha reta de concentração fechando os lábios carnudos. _O que ele deveria estar pensando naquele momento?_

— Diante de todos os ataques que aconteceram recentemente, e em memória de Daniel Klaa, o bruxo que fora raptado há cinco luas atrás, nossos esforços para chegar em um novo acordo de Paz foram numerosos. Trabalhamos durante muitos dias para conseguir chegar com alguma resolução em prol da segurança de nossa raça. — muitos bruxos aplaudiram, em consenso com o que Lorde Kim estava dizendo.

Mas Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio, assim como, notou ele, Do Kyungsoo também.

— Sim, meu caros colegas. É de extrema preocupação do Conselho a segurança de nossa raça e a proteção de Aukka. Apesar de nossos amigos da Guarda estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho em suas rotas noturnas e no escalamento de vigias para a proteção de todos nós... — Minseok fez uma pausa, olhando para todos ali como se quisesse fazer seu ponto — Embora a proteção esteja devidamente caminhada, há providências que devemos evocar nesse país, que exigem respeito e justiça por parte dos outros seres fantásticos.

Os outros seres, Baekhyun sabia, eram aqueles que viviam longe da floresta mágica. Aqueles dos quais se achavam donos dos bruxos, e aqueles que dos quais também eram uma ameaça. A sociedade bruxa corria perigo de diversas partes de Algenna.

— Nessa reunião, convocamos todos aqueles que queiram ajudar. Todos que queiram se voluntariar para as buscas daqueles que foram raptados, e para proteção se intensificar. Nesse momento de tanta escuridão e caos, devemos ainda mais, nos unirmos contra uma possível ameaça.

— Ameaça? ­— Jongin sussurrou, preocupado.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

Lorde Kim estava falando sobre ameaças. Teriam eles mais informações das quais estavam passando? Do Kyungsoo estaria certo?

Um burburinho começou a se espalhar no salão de acordos, mostrando o nervosismo de todos ali presentes. Os bruxos não estavam acostumados a lidar com tantos acontecimentos assim. Eram isolados das outras criaturas, e só viviam entre eles mesmos. Em um momento de fragilidade como esse, qualquer coisa poderia lhes causar medo.

Uma voz, no entanto, se fez mais alta entre tantas outras, chamando a atenção dos bruxos presentes:

— Se estamos tomando isso como uma ameaça, então porque não fazer uma estratégia melhor? — Baekhyun nem ao menos precisou virar para saber que era Do Kyungsoo desafiando o Lorde com a mesma determinação.

De líder para líder.

Minseok, com toda a sua paciência, sinalizou com a mão para que as outras pessoas ficassem mais calmas. Olhou diretamente para Do Kyungsoo, que agora também estava de pé na primeira fila em suas roupas pretas. Ninguém no salão ousaria a dirigir a palavra para o líder de maneira tão imprudente assim. Ninguém, além dele, claro, Baekhyun pensou.

— Sr. Do... após nos reunirmos no Conselho para discutir sobre os ataques, muitos dos artigos propostos por nós serão estipulados para votação até a noite de amanhã. Nós não tomamos decisões pela comunidade, como bem sabe.

— Não é o momento agora para atrasos. Vocês devem agir imediatamente. A segurança da cidade está nas mãos de nós mesmos. Devemos fazer o que deve ser feito, antes que outros de nós também acabem sumido diante de nossos olhos. — houve um burburinho de concordância que se espalhou pelo salão como fogo num incêndio.

Era isso o que Do Kyungsoo era — um incendiário. Revolução era tudo o que ele falava sobre. Byun apenas sorriu de lado, mudando um pouco a sua mente sobre o rapaz. Certamente ele era imprudente, mas sabia agir pela comunidade. Talvez, até mesmo, como um bom líder deveria agir.

Baekhyun percebeu que o Lorde Kim estava extremamente furioso com a interrupção do jovem Do. Além de Kyungsoo ser um bruxo mais novo, também havia feito ele se passar por imprestável na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Aquilo não era uma coisa que Kim iria perdoar, o castanho duvidava muito.

Kim Minseok se reergueu, no entanto, e voltou a discursar com uma calma fingida que passaria despercebida para todos os outros.

— O Senhor deveria saber, Sr. Do, que além de líder do Povo da Prata durante todos os anos de minha existência, também fui membro da Justiça. Meu trabalho aqui em Aukka tem anos de dedicação e estudo, algo que, se me lembro bem, o Senhor não se contempla. — seu tom era frio, como o pior inverno que Algenna poderia enfrentar. — Se o Senhor se acha capaz de organizar uma expedição de resgate em tão pouco tempo, sugiro que deveria ter feito isso antes de partir da floresta durante seis meses, incluindo os meses em que os ataques começaram a acontecer.

O salão novamente se fez no mais profundo silêncio. Baekhyun sentia como se observasse uma partida de Thouka, olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto os jogadores jogavam com a pequena bola em dois toques. Do Kyungsoo, o castanho percebeu, parecia extremamente irritado por ter sido descoberto pelo Lorde. Byun sabia que ele não estava irritado por ter chamado atenção, mas sim porque poucas pessoas haviam notado a sua ausência. E isso causava o mínimo da desconfiança.

— Meus afazeres dizem respeito a mim, Lorde Kim. Não sou o líder dessa nação e com certeza não é o meu dever fazer o seu trabalho. — Baekhyun deixou o queixo cair em espanto.

Nunca, em milênios, um líder poderia ser desrespeitado assim. Era crime. Do Kyungsoo estava cometendo um crime de primeira instância na frente do salão inteiro.

Todos os outros bruxos também pareciam espantados, mas concordaram com o que ele estava dizendo. Era claro que Kyungsoo estava com a razão nessa, mesmo que o líder quisesse contornar sua ineficiência. Jongin do seu lado, parecia observar Do Kyungsoo como se ele fosse o novo líder do povo do Ouro. Era claro que, se ele quisesse, poderia começar a próxima Revolução sem problema algum. Todos iriam se juntar a ele, pois ele era um líder assertivo. Perverso. E com a coragem de ninguém outro.

Uma ameaça para o trono de Kim Minseok.

No meio do murmurinho, as portas do salão se abriram, revelando um Do Seungsoo com uma série de papéis sobrevoando em volta de si. Ele vestia um longo casaco preto, com uma constelação de estrelas brilhando sob o pano. Seus cabelos loiros e o rosto um pouco mais velho que o irmão caçula, parecia fechado em uma linha de preocupação.

Os bruxos todos se viraram, cessando as conversas no mesmo instante. Do Seungsoo caminhou até o palanque, tomando o lado de Lorde Kim, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar para o irmão no caminho. No segundo em que ele estava em cima do palanque de cristais, Minseok pediu pelo silêncio com um sinal de mão.

Baekhyun sentia seu coração bater rápido. Sentia em suas veias que alguma coisa estava tremendamente errada. Olhou para seu amigo ao lado, e percebeu que Jongin tinha as mãos fechadas em punho a cada lado do corpo.

Algo estava errado.

O Do mais velho sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Minseok, que mudou a expressão de raiva no mesmo momento. Terror parecia ter tomado conta do seu rosto. A face de gelo começou a quebrar a máscara que ele tanto se forçava para construir.

Baekhyun sentia que se coração poderia explodir.

O Lorde Kim, deu um passo para trás, deixando Seungoo na frente de todos os bruxos. O Do mais velho suspirou, organizando os papéis que flutuavam em um monte só. Parecia que ele estava prestes a discursar alguma coisa.

— Amigos, colegas e pessoas de Aukka. Sou Do Seungsoo, como todos bem sabem. Em minha família, há gerações, detemos a sabedoria do Tempo do Universo, como todos também bem sabem. — ele fez uma pausa na leitura, e olhou para o irmão pela primeira vez desde quando entrou pelo salão.

Do Kyungsoo apenas o encarava de volta, como se já soubesse exatamente o que ele iria dizer. Isso deixou Baekhyun mais curioso pelo o que ele tinha para falar. Seja o que fosse, não parecia nada bom.

— Há algumas Luas, acabei percebendo algumas mudanças no eixo do Tempo. Há algumas Luas, achei que isso tinha a ver com os ataques que estavam acontecendo, que a falta dos nossos estava enfraquecendo a Força, e deturpando o eixo temporal, que, como todos bem sabem, é nossa força de vitalidade.

O Tempo era uma medida importante para a sobrevivência da bruxaria. A raça bruxa era imortal, e utilizava do Tempo para a sua vitalidade continuar desse jeito — imortal. Todos tinham conhecimento de que suas vidas dependiam do curso do Tempo e que ele não poderia ser interrompido de nenhuma maneira. Pois, no momento que o Tempo parasse todos eles estariam mortos. Assim como a Magia e a própria Aukka.

— Amigos, os tempos agora são de preocupação. Estamos em um estado de calamidade que contempla não só o resgate dos nossos, como também a preservação de nossa existência. Precisamos ficar unidos, e precisamos que todos se mantenham na floresta. Não podemos abalar mais a nossa Força como ela já está abalada. Peço a compreensão de todos nesse momento. E que a Paz seja o nosso guia.

Seungsoo desceu do palanque, no mesmo momento que todos os bruxos presentes começaram a falar. O burburinho era de um caos absoluto. Nesse momento, Baekhyun percebeu que Do Kyungsoo estava aproveitando para sair sem ser percebido. Ele contornou os bruxos da Guarda, que naquele momento tentava acalmar todos os outros do salão de acordos. Lorde Kim não percebeu que Kyungsoo havia sumido na multidão, e Seungsoo não parecia se importar. Mas Baekhyun era diferente.

Ele se esquivou, e perseguiu o príncipe das trevas com certa desconfiança. Tinha certeza que Kyungsoo sabia de alguma coisa, e ele queria tirar satisfação disso. Era seu trabalho como Guardião do Conselho, além de um direito como cidadão de Aukka. Kyungsoo teria que falar.

O perseguiu pelos corredores se mantendo nas sombras. O rapaz caminhava com certa rapidez, em direção a saída do salão. Baekhyun o seguiu, sentindo o ar encher os pulmões com frescor no exato momento que colocou os pés na rua de fora. Kyungsoo andava em direção a floresta mágica, se perdendo no meio das árvores e na escuridão da noite. O castanho o seguiu, sem perdê-lo de vista, tentando passar despercebido com extrema cautela. As árvores eram fáceis de esquivar, e ofereciam uma proteção para a sua camuflagem.

Kyungsoo parou de repente, virando-se devagar. E de repente ele sumiu. Literalmente, na frente dos olhos de Baekhyun. O bruxo franziu o cenho, e já iria sair de seu esconderijo, quando sentiu alguma coisa lhe puxando pelo pescoço. Baekhyun canalizou sua energia para expeli-lo com magia, mas sentiu que seu poder estava sendo bloqueado por alguma coisa.

— Mas que porra você está fazendo, Byun? — a voz grossa de Kyungsoo silvou em seu ouvido, com raiva. Ele segurava um canalizador, instrumento muito utilizado para o rapto dos bruxos dourados.

Não fazia ideia de como e porque Do Kyungsoo tinha em suas posses um instrumento daquele.

— Está me seguindo? Sério mesmo? Achou que eu era tão burro ao ponto de não perceber? — Baekhyun tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

O canalizador era forte demais, difícil de lidar. Parecia como uma força empurrando todo o seu poder para o nada. Um sentimento completamente esmagador para um bruxo. Byun estava tendo dificuldades para se movimentar, e até mesmo falar alguma coisa.

Percebendo isso, Do afastou o instrumento, empurrando Baekhyun até o chão. O bruxo caiu, se segurando enquanto tentava se recuperar. Olhou para o moreno que o observava com um misto de irritação e curiosidade. Era certo que ele ainda tinha interesse em saber o que ele tinha pra dizer.

Baekhyun, com dificuldade de respirar, cuspiu as palavras como se fosse veneno:

— Eu não confio em você. — Do sorriu com escárnio.

— Eu não me importo com o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar sobre mim, Byun Baekhyun. Você não deveria se intrometer em assuntos dos quais não lhe diz respeito.

— A segurança de Aukka me diz respeito, Do Kyungsoo. Ou se esqueceu que sou Guardião dessa cidade? — Do bufou, como se estivesse entediado.

— Eu não quero saber da sua posição. Isso não me interessa. A próxima vez que eu o pegar me seguindo por aí, acabo com você. Está me entendendo? — Baekhyun riu com descrença. Kyungsoo mostrou seu canalizador.

Apenas a imagem deu calafrios a Baekhyun. Aquele instrumento era extremamente perigoso. Não deveria estar nas mãos de alguém como ele, que era uma ameaça.

— Estamos entendidos, Byun?

— Onde conseguiu um canalizador? Isso é criminoso. O denunciarei por isso. — com isso, Kyungsoo riu.

— Você acha mesmo que Kim iria me prender depois do que eu disse hoje no salão? Ele não tem a mínima chance. As pessoas sabem que eu estou certo, e ficariam do meu lado.

— Você não é o líder do povo dourado, Do Kyungsoo. Pare de agir como um.

O moreno se enraiveceu. Aproximou-se de baekhyun, que ainda estava no chão, o puxando pelo colarinho da blusa de ornamentos que o Guardião estava usando.

— Você é como ele, não é? Tão manipulador e desprezível quanto. Se estiver envolvido com Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, saiba que farei tudo em meu poder para acabar com você na mesma intensidade. — Baekhyun ficou confuso.

— Então você sabe mesmo de alguma coisa. O que é? Exijo que me diga o que sabe. Em nome da Ordem.

Do o soltou no chão, com um sorriso sarcástico. Olhava para Byun como se ele fosse patético apenas por ter começado a falar sobre isso.

— Se você acha mesmo que vou perder meu precioso tempo com joguinhos, acho melhor ir perturbar algum dos imbecis de meus irmãos.

— Eu não estou brincando com você. Quero respostas. Você simplesmente reapareceu em Aukka depois de meses, age como se importasse com o povo e agora diz apontar acusações conta Kim Minseok como se ele fosse o vilão. Quero respostas. Eu demando a você a partilhar a informação, como seu superior.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, parecendo se divertir com aquilo. Deu de ombros antes de dizer:

— Não tenho que me justificar a você.

— Você tem sim. Sou Guardião. Meu dever é proteger todos os bruxos dourados dessa cidade.

— Meu compromisso não é com vocês bruxos, me comprometi com uma força muito maior.

Baekhyun fez uma pausa.

— Do que está falando?

— De Aukka, é claro. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

O castanho o olhou. Ele parecia falar a verdade. E esse era exatamente o problema. Por que se ele estava falando a verdade, significava que havia muito mais do qual as pessoas ainda não faziam ideia.

— Do Kyungsoo... se tem algo para nos avisar, deveria ter dito ao Lorde Kim no salão de reuniões, e-

— Está aí uma idiotice que eu nunca pensaria sair da sua boca, Byun. — Ele finalmente guardou o canalizador, passando as mãos pelas roupas e já se virando para ir embora.

Mas Baekhyun não poderia deixa-lo ir assim.

— Espere. Hey, espere! Do que você está falando? — Kyungsoo parou, se virando novamente uma última vez.

— Nunca achou nem um pouco estranho essa história toda? Um bruxo de prata comandar o país inteiro? Como se tivessem direito... — Do sorriu sarcasticamente — Isso é tudo muito suspeito. Não confio em Kim Minseok, e sua queda será a minha glória. Mostrarei a todos que estão confiando na própria serpente.

— Duvida da lealdade de Minseok?

— Eu duvido até mesmo da lealdade daqueles que tem o meu próprio sangue pulsando em suas veias. — a frase foi dita sombriamente.

Virou-se no mesmo passo, e seguiu em direção a floresta sem justificar mais nada. A cada passo que o moreno dava, Byun consegui vê-lo se afastar como se ele estivesse se misturando na própria escuridão. Sabia que aquela era a única informação que iria arrancar dele naquele dia, e não adiantaria seguí-lo mais uma vez. Por hoje era aquilo. Mas isso não fez menos do que o fez pensar sobre o que havia acontecido.

Do que exatamente Do Kyungsoo sabia?


	5. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, não sei muito como falar aqui porque estou migrando pra cá agora.  
> Mas eu odeio postar sem falar alguma coisa pra quem está lendo, porque até parece que eu não existo, não seikkk  
> Então, é isso, estou atualizando a fic kaka  
> Eu normalmente uso o wattpad para postar mais coisas, mas vou tentar manter essa conta mais ativa, já que todo mundo está se mobilizando pra vir pra cá :)  
> Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo, e boa leitura <3

Lago Lunar, Floresta de Aukka, Países Baixos de Algenna.

4 meses após a Reunião.

Aukka era sempre mais fria nessa época do ano. Para além do Lago até a Montanha Fantasma, parecia que tudo estava sob o comando do inverno quando nem ao menos existiam estações em Algenna. Agora, com a falta da força de muitos dos bruxos que um dia habitaram ali, era difícil fazer a floresta voltar em seu curso natural, por isso mesmo A Guarda já não trabalhava mais com a mesma eficiência que antes.

Park Chanyeol sabia que ser um guarda era um trabalho difícil, pois ser um protetor demandava enfrentar todo e qualquer sacrifício que aparecesse na sua frente — fosse possível de se realizar ou não. Mas em seu coração sabia que para sempre se sacrificaria pelo o que quer que fosse. Pois se ele desistisse, então também estaria desistindo de Sehun.

E desistir de Sehun era como desistir de respirar.

Faziam-se quase um ano desde a última vez que o vira. Sempre acabavam parando por ali perto, no mesmo campo de flores que se encontravam todas as tardes quando Park estava de folga. Era como um lugar mágico para eles, mesmo que na verdade não tivesse magia alguma além da presença de Sehun, e calma que ele lhe passava quando estavam juntos.

Oh Sehun era, para ele, a magia que tocava o seu coração. Desde a primeira vez que o viu na Floresta brincando com as criaturas fantásticas, soube que ele era puro. Mais puro do que qualquer criatura que já havia existido naquele mundo de magia. Até mesmo a energia dele parecia diferente, mais clara do que todas as auras que Park já havia sentido. Quando estava do seu lado, era como se o mundo inteiro tivesse parado apenas para que aqueles minutos preciosos durassem para sempre.

Mas sem ele ali, Chanyeol se sentia perdido.

A penumbra que se escondia entre as árvores faziam a visão de Chanyeol se embaralhar. A floresta não era um lugar tão seguro quanto os outros — principalmente agora com todos os sequestros acontecendo —, mas principalmente porque ela era viva. A própria floresta parecia se moldar para o que a Força pedisse. A Magia falava com a floresta da mesma maneira que falava com o sangue dourado que carregava nas veias: suave, mas poderosa. Como o canto de uma Seria do Lago Lunar.

O mesmo para o qual Park estava olhando agora.

A água estava calma e serena. Todas as criaturas deveriam estar dormindo, ou talvez estivessem com tanto medo quanto os próprios bruxos, diante das ameaças que Aukka agora oferecia para as criaturas mágicas.

O Tempo, como todos bem sabiam, estava doente. Aquele que era a força vital de todos os bruxos, por ser a fonte de sua imortalidade, estava comprometido por alguma Força da qual nenhum dos bruxos ainda tinha conhecimento. O Guardião do Conselho, Byun Baekhyun, era o único bruxo que estava tentando investigar a fundo os acontecimentos desde quando as notícias foram dadas no Salão de Acordos, há meses atrás. Desde então, ele havia trabalhado duro para conseguir alguma pista, mas parecia que a pessoa por trás de tudo sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Enquanto fazia a vigia, Park também pensava: como era possível que alguém passasse ileso desse jeito? Aukka não era um lugar fácil de adentrar. Exigia muita força e magia para conseguir quebrar as barreiras mágicas, e também certa astúcia para ter conhecimento dos ensinamentos bruxos, os quais eles guardavam com tanto cuidado dentro das salas do Conselho.

Até parecia que a única possibilidade daquilo realmente acontecer, seria sob efeito de uma traição.

Chanyeol, porém, não tinha como pensar naquilo. Toda a sua preocupação estava em encontrar Sehun e era somente a ele para quem guardava a sua devoção. Não ligava para políticas, não ligava para qualquer coisa que fosse maior que o seu amor pelo bruxo que tomava conta do seu coração. Faria tudo em seu poder para que pudesse realizar o seu resgate, mesmo que custasse a sua própria vida.

Park finalmente direcionou o seu olhar as estrelas que brilhavam em toda a sua glória a cima de si. Era como se o universo estivesse distante, uma outra realidade, comparada a sua dor. Fez um desejo para quem quer que ouvisse para o seu Sehun ficar bem, para que ele pudesse vê-lo uma última vez, mesmo que significasse nunca mais voltar para Aukka. Mesmo que significasse perder tudo o que tinha.

O céu brilhou, parecendo entender os anseios de seu coração apaixonado. Imaginou as histórias sussurradas pelas folhas da floresta chegando até alguém pela Magia. Alguém que poderia lhe ajudar, e fazer com que aquele caos parasse. Alguém que poderia trazer o seu Sehun de voltar.

Park caminhou até a beira do Lago, com Sehun em seus pensamentos. Se pudesse ver alguma coisa na memória da água, talvez pudesse encontrar algum rastro dele. Qualquer conexão que fosse, ele aceitaria.

Ajoelhou-se diante da água, preparando-se para se conectar com a Magia, mas um barulho o despertou para o ambiente. Era um rosnado, um tanto quanto alto até mesmo para os seus ouvidos. Seu coração começou a bater rápido e sentiu a adrenalina começar a se agitar nas suas veias. Sentia que a aura era ruim, mas parecia um pouco fraca demais.

Fechou os olhos antes de se voltar para a criatura.

Estava escondida nas sombras da floresta como se estivesse à espreita, esperando pelo próximo passo. Park segurou a espada mágica, feita de prata pura e queimada em fogo sagrado. Se houvesse qualquer tipo de energia demoníaca, ele conseguiria lidar apenas usando a lâmina. Mas se fosse desconhecido, então talvez estivesse encrencado.

Seus olhos travaram com os olhos vermelhos da criatura, que tinha o corpo robusto de um urso, com quase cinco metros, e as patas como as de um porco selvagem. A cabeça parecia como a de uma aranha enorme, e a cauda era lisa cheia de espinhos pontudos.

Chanyeol nunca havia visto nada como aquilo antes.

A criatura não lhe deu um segundo a mais para pensar em agir, partindo para cima de si com uma velocidade surpreendente. Park pulou alto, sentindo a magia fluir até os seus dedos. Rajadas de fogo mágico atingiram a superfície peluda da criatura, que não pareceu sentir nada além de calor e vento.

Não havia funcionado.

A cauda do bicho balançou, lançando-se até si como um escorpião que estava atacando a sua presa. Park se sentiu pequeno, e acabou por voltar ao chão, erguendo uma barreira de magia que bloqueasse a criatura dos ataques.

Dessa vez, havia funcionado. A criatura parecia rosnar mais alto, com raiva por ainda não ter conseguido ataca-lo. Park pulou do outro lado, correndo em círculos ao redor da criatura para fazê-la perder a orientação. Jogou seu poder contra ela, tentando fazer uso da pura luz para um ataque com mais eficiência. A criatura, de repente, sou um grito de agonia. Park arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que seu corpo magicamente havia diminuído de tamanho, quase como se...

— O que é isso? — se perguntou, abismado.

Nunca havia visto nada como aquilo, em nenhum lugar de Aukka.

A criatura dessa vez passou a ficar com pouco mais de um metro, e com a causa mais curta, com espinhos menores. Parecia uma jovem versão de si mesma.

O coração de Park nunca bateu tão rápido de pavor.

Não sabia com o que estava lidando. Sentia o cansaço tentar vencê-lo. A Magia não era uma coisa que tirava do ar, era fonte de sua própria energia. Exigia muito de si para convocar feitiços e encantamentos, então podia sentir que não aguentaria mais do que alguns minutos a mais de batalha. Justamente por raciocinar mais rápido, é que teve uma ideia.

Pegou a espada parada ao lado de seu corpo, arrancando da proteção em que estava guardada. Concentrou-se com toda a força que tinha, e direcionou as rajadas de luz para a lâmina de prata pura absorver. Tinha agora uma arma que achava útil o suficiente para acabar com a criatura, e torcia para que desse certo.

Chanyeol sentiu as pernas pesarem enquanto corria, e sentia o peso da espada aumentar em seu braço. Quando chegou mais perto da criatura, que também corria em sua direção, pulou, dando meia volta e parando atrás do bicho. Quando menos se esperou, Park fincou a espada no cerne, bem no meio de sua cabeça. A criatura gritou como se fosse um grito da mais pura dor agonizante. Park arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que, por incrível que parecesse, a luz não estava sendo absorvida. Mas, na realidade, era como se estivesse prestes a...

— Ah... essa não. — disse, quando era tarde demais.

A criatura explodiu, com uma força tremenda que poderia balançar todas as árvores da floresta, e até mesmo causar uma onda no Lago. O que foi o que aconteceu, além de jogar o corpo de Park Chanyeol com toda a força para dentro do Lago Lunar.

Estava anoitecendo em Aukka no que parecia o segundo século desde quando Baekhyun havia aceitado o cargo de Guardião do Conselho. Era como se as noites fossem todas as mesmas, e os dias não importassem tanto mais. Sua busca pelo Tempo, ironicamente, parecia não fazer o mesmo correr como o desejado. Baekhyun achava que estava a poucos passos de perder a própria mente.

O escritório do Guardião ficava na torre do Conselho, poucos quilômetros além do Salão de Acordos. Era um lugar aconchegante, com diversos livros contendo anos de pesquisas e toneladas de arquivos secretos dos quais Byun já estava careca de saber, mas que sempre deveria consultar para comparar com as novas informações que tinha — se tivesse alguma.

Haviam se passado meses desde quando Seungsoo revelou a grande ameaça sobre os bruxos dourados. E eram meses de trabalho lento e desgastante que Baekhyun estava fazendo. A verdade era que ele não sabia por onde começar e duvidava que alguém poderia ter uma ideia melhor. Estavam todos perdidos, pois nunca haviam lidado com uma situação como aquela antes. Então parecia claro que ele precisaria de toda a ajuda que poderia juntar, assim como também estava trabalhando junto com o filho do meio dos Do justamente para adiantar esse trabalho.

Do Seungsoo consultava os astros todos os dias para uma direção. Parecia obcecado — ou como dizia — focado, em conseguir juntar pistas boas o suficiente para chegar a uma conclusão. Mas essa conclusão nunca parecia chegar, sendo sempre inalcançável para os raciocínios feitos por todos os bruxos que moravam ali. A realidade era que o desconhecido era cada vez mais difícil de compreender.

Os bruxos tinham conhecimento da matéria, do que podiam ver com os olhos e tocar com as mãos. Entidades como o Tempo, Destino e Futuro, eram coisas que apenas bruxos prateados poderiam analisar. Ironicamente, as únicas espécies que não tinham na sociedade de Aukka, além de Kim Minseok.

Era claro que o Lorde Kim havia tentado ajudar, ele havia mesmo. Mas esgotar a sua magia sozinho era inútil — apenas um bruxo não daria conta de consultar todo o Tempo do universo. Sua energia não era infinita, e poderia levar a morte se tentasse se prolongar desse jeito. Por isso, parecia que todos os esforços estavam sendo feitos em vão.

Baekhyun estava cansado. Sentado na cadeira da sala do Conselho, quase sucumbia à loucura. Não havia uma alternativa suficiente para que os problemas maiores se resolvessem. Talvez tudo estivesse interligado, Byun reconhecia essa possiblidade: que os ataques de sequestro, o caos do universo e a morte de todos os bruxos prateados pudessem ter apenas uma conexão. Porém, tudo isso levava a pensar que o culpado era justamente aquele que parecia a vítima.

Mas não para Do Kyungsoo.

O Guardião se concentrou, tentando se lembrar de tudo o que sabia sobre o irmão mais novo dos Doh. Sabia que ele era o príncipe das trevas, que sempre foi o menos disciplinado e que já havia se envolvido em coisas ruins. Sabia que ele era um líder nato e que o seu maior poder era prever coisas, " _receber chamados_ ". Por isso, não era de nada esquisito que ele soubesse de coisas que os outros bruxos não sabiam. Kyungsoo era diferente. Ninguém fazia ideia do porquê, ou se ele era mesmo algum tipo de escolhido. O que todos sabiam era que a própria existência dele já era um problema — pois não era comum que bruxos dourados tivessem tais talentos.

Do Kyungsoo era uma incógnita, uma solução complicada da qual Baekhyun teria que usufruir. O maior problema era: como poderia convencê-lo a se juntar para o Conselho? Parecia não ter saída. Teria que fazer de tudo o possível em seu poder para que o rapaz aceitasse colaborar, qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. E isso não era lá uma decisão de muita inteligência, apesar de parecer a única decisão possível naquele momento.

Byun ouviu a porta bater, já sentindo quem estava do outro lado. Abriu a porta de madeira maciça com apenas um aceno, fazendo com que o rangido estridente se fizesse presente. Quando a figura finalmente entrou no escritório ligeiramente empoeirado, percebeu com estranheza que não era nada do que esperava.

Park Chanyel estava molhado das cabeças aos pés, e sujo do que parecia lama do Lago Lunar. As roupas da Guarda pareciam ter perdido o encantamento e a sua aura parecia baixa demais para que ainda estivesse ali, de pé, resistindo ao máximo a sustentação do próprio corpo. Baekhyun ficou horrorizado. Alguma coisa grave havia acontecido.

— O que houve homem? — perguntou, saltando da mesa em direção a ele.

— Um ataque; pela primeira vez em quase duas mil Luas. — o Guardião estremeceu.

Aquilo era um mal sinal, um péssimo sinal. Ataques não eram frequentes em Aukka, por conta da barreira de proteção ser segura o suficiente para acabar com qualquer intruso. Se estavam sofrendo ataques constantes, de certo significaria que a barreira...

— A barreira foi quebrada. — Baekhyun concluiu, olhando para os olhos temerosos de Park Chanyeol.

O Guardião respirou, tocando a própria pedra gelada que carregava no pescoço como um canalizador de suas energias. Olhou novamente para o soldado que parecia tão aflito quanto ele mesmo.

— Chanyeol, isso é ruim. A barreira nunca foi ameaça antes, somente na era da Revolta. Se ela se quebrou agora, significa que... — o castanho fez uma pausa, sem conseguir terminar.

Ambos sabiam o que significavam. Morte, devastação e caos. Era o que o céu estava escrevendo como um aviso naquele momento, bem acima das próprias cabeças.

— Não é só isso, Baekhyun. — o maior falou, com um tom esquisito.

Byun olhou para ele novamente, esperando pelo o que o rapaz tinha a dizer.

— A criatura com quem lutei... nunca vi nada assim na vida. Resistia ao fogo, a magia, e parecia em mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. Era quase como se não fosse dessa dimensão.

— Está dizendo...? — o guarda disse, em tom de alerta.

Enfiou a mão dentro do bolso de seu casaco azul escuro, em que já não haviam medalhas nem nada do tipo agarrada no pano. Era apenas o uniforme simples, encharcado, mas de um soldado comum. De dentro do casaco, Park tirou um pequeno frasco. Continha restos do que Baekhyun supôs que fosse a criatura que ele havia lutado há pouco tempo atrás. O soldado se aproximou, deixando o frasco na mão do Guardião.

O bruxo xingou baixo quando percebeu que o frasco estava quente. Acabou colocando-o em cima da mesa, analisando-o de longe. Em cima da madeira escura, o material parecia transluzir. Continua um tipo de luz mágica que o bruxo não fazia ideia de onde vinha, nunca havia visto nada parecido em toda a sua existência.

— Chanyeol... o que é isso? — perguntou, sussurrando.

— Nunca vi algo como antes, Baekhyun. A criatura era... peculiar. Não parecia ser se Algenna. Consegui fazer com que ela sumisse depois de atingí-lo com raios de luz e cravar a espada bem no meio de sua cabeça. E depois ela...— Park se interrompeu, como se quisesse fazer sentido no que dizia.

— O que houve depois?

— Ela explodiu. Em vários pedaços. Esse aí no frasco, consegui pegar de minha própria roupa. — informou, observando o material de longe.

Baekhyun voltou a analisar, confuso. Aquilo não fazia sentido para si. Parecia mais como se estivesse sofrendo influência de algum fator externo, algo que ele já havia visto antes, mas do qual não se lembrava. O bruxo de repente teve uma ideia que poderia fazer de serventia naquele momento.

Caminhou até uma das prateleiras altas, cheias de livros antigos com informações cruciais da espécie bruxa e da história de Algenna. Baekhyun procurava pelo Côdex, o livro de capa branca e envolta em magia que apenas os bruxos poderiam ter acesso. Colocou os dedos finos sob o material de temperatura fria, puxando o livro do seu lugar habitual na estante. Voltou-se até a mesa da sala e deixou o livro em cima da madeira escura.

Chanyeol o olhou seriamente, concordando em silêncio. Ele também achava que só ali teriam a resposta que procuravam.

Byun abriu o Côdex respirando fundo, colocando um pouco de sua energia na superfície do livro. Era preciso que todo bruxo que tocasse o Côdex fizesse o mesmo ritual para que o livro ainda continuasse a existir com magia, e por isso ele o fez. Canalizou toda as perguntas que tinha, querendo que o Côdex revelasse a sua verdade, aquela essencial para ajudar o seu povo. O livro pareceu compreender, pois de repente abriu-se sozinho, brilhando claro como se tivesse emanando uma luz própria de cor cintilante. O Guardião se aproximou, receoso, esperando ver qual seria a verdade manifestada.

Então de repente se manifestou. Como uma memória, bem em frente aos seus olhos, apareceu uma imagem do que seria uma lua. Era cheia, tão redonda e completa como a própria que aparecia no céu todas as noites em Aukka. Baekhyun não estava compreendendo muito qual o segredo ali revelado, e quando olhou para Chanyeol, percebeu que o guarda também não fazia ideia do que estava havendo.

A imagem da Lua mudou como uma neblina suave, trazendo a imagem de uma ampulheta caindo com grãos de areia, um por um, como se pudessem ser contados. Baekhyun não precisou se esforçar para entender: era o Tempo. Uma metáfora para o Tempo que estava passando vagarosamente, ou apenas fazendo a contagem regressiva para o que estava por vir. As imagens também mostravam criaturas mágicas fazendo metamorfose, voltando para o início da vida ou apenas mostrando a sua morte. Eram todas as peças do quebra cabeça do enigma que eles teriam que resolver, do enigma que o bruxo não havia tido respostas antes.

De alguma forma, a coisa que estava dentro daquele frasco era fundamental para a descoberta do que estava acontecendo em Aukka. Naquele momento, Baekhyun soube. E como Guardião, sabia também que era o seu dever fazer com que todas aquelas respostas fossem expostas para todos.

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol disse, assim que a luz começou a se esvair — Acho que entendi agora o que está acontecendo.

Byun olhou para ele, percebendo a sua postura assustada. Park estava com os olhos no mesmo lugar, parados no livro. Porém, assim que percebeu o bruxo lhe observando, passou a encará-lo. Havia um medo mútuo, mas também uma esperança de que aquilo iria mudar. Era possível, ambos sentiam isso agora.

— O tempo... — Baekhyun continuou — Eu acho que ele está se revertendo. Acredito que seja qual for a força por trás desse caos, é mais poderosa do que imaginávamos.

Chanyeol concordou em silêncio. A aura dele já não era a mesma, parecia fria. Baekhyun sabia que havia desespero no coração daquele homem. Por isso, com fé na própria magia, pousou a mão sob o ombro do guarda, e deixou seu coração falar mais alto:

— Não tema, soldado. Enfrentaremos essa nova batalha, assim como enfrentamos muitas outras antes. Nem mesmo o universo pode distanciar o nosso povo. A Paz sempre será o nosso Guia.

Park o olhou cheio de sentimentos conflituosos. Byun não sabia o que afligia o coração do bruxo, mas podia sentir que era forte. Poderia ser preocupação, ou poderia ser algo bem maior que o próprio soldado poderia suportar. Seja como fosse, ele parecia enfrentar com uma sabedoria que não pertencia ao Guardião. De certo modo, talvez pudessem aprender um com o outro em tempos tão difíceis.

— Que a Paz seja o nosso Guia, Senhor, mas que a vitória também seja a nossa Glória. — ele murmurou, como um pedido.

Baekhyun não poderia deixar de concordar.

Pois por mais que a Paz fosse necessária para que o os bruxos pudessem reinar como um, a vitória deveria ser certa para que todos os outros perdidos pudessem voltar para casa. Uma tarefa que não estava sendo fácil, mas que o Guardião esperava que com união e sabedoria conseguisse completar. Para isso, sabia que iria precisar de uma pessoa essencial:

Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
